In the Name of Love
by kewficition
Summary: what would happen if everyone except felicity is different Oliver is in love Laurel(Oliver and Laurel are together) but Laurel is in love with Tommy but Tommy is in love with Felicity but felicity is in love with Lumen and Tommy Lumen is in love with Sara Roy is Felicity's brother and in love with Angel Thea is in love with Diggle but Dig likes to flirt with Felicity
1. In the name of love

**Author's notes- Hi guys and welcome to In the name of love. Now just to clear things up Roy is in love with a new character Angel. Also just for age clarifications Felicity, Diggle, Oliver, Thea, Laurel and Tommy are 26. Roy and Angel 24. SPOIELER ( In the beginning Felicity is with lumen).Also thing like TM (Tommy) and FS(Felicity) (hint hint) are indications that that part of the story is the person or persons part.**

 **NEW CHARATERS-Lumen and Angel**

[Verse 1: Bebe Rexha]  
If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?

[Chorus: Bebe Rexha]  
In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

ADVERTISING

inRead invented by Teads

[Breakdown]  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love

[Verse 2: Bebe Rexha]  
If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love

[Chorus: Bebe Rexha]  
In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

[Breakdown]  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love

[Bridge: Bebe Rexha]  
I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love

[Chorus: Bebe Rexha]  
In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

[Breakdown]  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name of  
Love

 **FS**

 **FS**

 **FS**

 **Felicity would never have thought she would be curled up with this tall, handsome, brawny man. It was so unbelievable she had to pinch herself twice. She was in love with him and he was in love with her too. The road was bumpy but the made it out together forever.**

 **FS**

 **LK**

 **FS**

 **LK**

 **"** **FELICITY GET UP" Lumen said from the kitchen. He was making her breakfast and coffee because she working hard at QC and got her big promotion as head chief of the It department. "Lumen go back to-" she stopped in mid-sentence because Lumen came in and picked her up and she was on her stomach on his shoulder and said "LUMEN IF YOU DON'T PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW IF SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" she said it with such seriousness it would have made anyone who didn't know her well flinch because all her friends and family knew that felicity without coffee is grumpy felicity "I would but I made you breakfast so you can hangout with friends babe remember Tommy, Roy, and Diggle your closest friend come on babe WAKE UP" Felicity was forced to take a huff of defeat and relief and nodded "yes" and lumen put her down and as soon as lumen she ran to the table and sat down and Felicity could have swore lumen went half hard for a second which made her giggle and Lumen gave her a curious look and said "what is so funny that you use that and I quote Diggle and Tommy heavenly giggle" as soon as Lumen mentioned tommy Felicity immediately smiled sweetly and lumen felt pang of jealousy that Tommy's name could make her smile like that so he served them breakfast and as soon as they were finished they both gave each other challenging glares that said "want to have a race" so felicity said "1,2,3" and as soon she said 3 Felicity and Lumen ran into their room and got ready. Felicity finished first and was already in the car when lumen banged on the window of the car and made Felicity yelp and he got into the car and made Felicity yell at him "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TOM- LUMEN" once again Lumen felt a pang of jealousy that she said Tommy's name instead of his and Felicity felt guilty and embarrassed about what she said and the rest of the ride was awkward silence**


	2. Kiss me

**AUTHOR'S NOTES-hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it was short but It was worth it I promise also as for the sighs for a person or people when there is a group it will be GR for group now if you like spoilers then you will love me because I most definitely use a lot of spoilers so you will be left hanging also warning don't always believe my spoilers sometimes their just teasers so you might be left hanging w**

 **ith questions enjoy;)**

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

GR+2

GR+2

GR+2

GR+2

After a short awkwardly silent drive Felicity and Lumen were greeted by Tommy and Diggle when they reached the table "hey beautiful" Tommy and Diggle said at the same time which made the whole group laugh even the two new humans "hi guys" Felicity said before she turned around and saw the girls and immediately said "and girls of course girls I mean women is what I mean of course it's what I mean and now I'm babbling I'm probably not going to stop in 3,2,1"Felicity cheeks turn rosy red and Lumen and Tommy reach for her hand and they bump hand really hard because of how fast their hand were going so Lumen gave Tommy an angry/jealous glare but Tommy and Felicity gave each other heated glares so the new women at the table quickly introduced herself which made everybody look at her "hi I'm Laurel and this is my boyfriend Oliver" everybody said hi and introduce themselves and the attention turned back to Felicity "so fliss would you love to ditch Lumen tonight and hang with me" Diggle said it with a flirty smile and Felicity returned the smile and said "why not Dig I would love that where are we going – wait did you say ditch LUMEN" Diggle immediately said "yeah what will Lumen kill you" everybody looked at lumen so he gave Felicity a look that told her to brace herself so she scooted over and away from Lumen and he scooted closer and she got up and ran outside and Lumen ran after her and they ended up on the concrete floor outside of the diner exhausted from tickling each other to near death with about a million eyes looking at them + the group and two more people looking at them as soon as it looked like Lumen was about to reach for her she ran inside and yelled "Tommy stand up and turn around " so Tommy followed her command so she jumped on his back and Lumen yelled "Tommy bring her to me" just when Tommy was about to give her to him Felicity nibbled on his ear lobe and said "you want to ever have sex with me you will run" so Tommy ran away with Felicity and Lumen was forced to do plan b so he said "girls verses boys" and as soon as he said that Thea came running in and said "why is Tommy running with felicity" Lumen immediately explained everything that happened and said "Ollie and Laurel Roy and Diggle Lumen and Thea alright everybody out" when everybody left Lumen drugged Thea and brought her back to his and Felicity's place and told her that they are together and she believed him because she couldn't anything not even her name so he made her scream as pleasure shot through her and him he was to busy to hear the door open to busy to hear the group call his name but saw the hatred and disgust in everybody's eyes even the tears in Felicity's eyes he also saw Roy run up to him tackle him and punched him in the face and Oliver did the same before Felicity went into shock and just without her knowledge she slapped him slapped him so hard she heard everybody gasp in shock and felicity got back into control and yell at how much the mental and physical pain she felt and snapped so she pinned Lumen to the wall and saw Lumens eyes go 10x darker with lust which made her laugh and she through him to the ground and said "DO YOU THINK IM FILLED WITH LUST RIGHT NOW LUMEN MAKE YOUR EYES FILLED WITH FEAR OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" Lumens eyes were filled with fear and sadness "good now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PLACE NOW" before lumen ran out he said "sleep with your eyes open tonight dear" then Felicity lost control of her body and sank down but she was caught by Tommy's arms and he said "do you want me to spend the night here" Felicity nodded yes and Tommy asked everybody to leave Laurel felt a large pang of jealousy from the way Tommy and Oliver were looking at Felicity but then Thea woke up and said "Omg what type of hangover was that" Felicity immediately replied and said "what do you hangover we didn't go drinking –OMG Lumen drugged her" everybody left in the house turned to Thea who was trying to get up but failed Oliver ran into Felicity's bathroom grabbed a towel and got her dressed and then left so only Tommy and Felicity were left in the house then Tommy said "time for a back rub fliss" she replied by nodding yes

 **HI GUYS NOW NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE SOME SMUT(NO PROMISES)SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT ENJOY YOUR HALLOWEEN**


End file.
